Sorcerer's Heir
by ILLUSTRHUITRE
Summary: Le Mage Noir a un enfant illégitime. De qui ? Comment ? Mais surtout quand ? Le Dark Lord lui-même ignorait quand est-ce qu'il l'avait conçu. Cependant une chose était sûre, cette mini copie conforme de sa personne, ne pouvait pas être l'enfant de quelqu'un d'autre. Au départ, il avait voulu tuer ce bébé. Au départ... (SLASH léger dans le premier chapitre) Voldemort élève Harry
1. Hey, where did you get that baby from ?

**Auteure :** ILLUSTRHUÎTRE

**Genres :** Famille – Humour

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter un bref instant.

**Note à lire avant de poursuivre :** Nous sommes dans un univers alternatif où Harry est le fils de Voldemort et de Alphard Black.

* * *

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\**

**Cette fanfiction contient des relations homosexuelles entres hommes, plus au moins poussé.**

**Si cela vous dérange, veuillez ne pas poursuivre la lecture.**

* * *

**SORCERER'S HEIR**

**Chapitre 1**

_Hey, where did you get that baby from ?_

* * *

Tom Riddle, de son nom tristement célèbre que personne n'osait prononcer Lord Voldemort, pénétra gracieusement dans sa salle de trône. Son visage, demeurant impassible, le mage noir s'avança élégamment vers son siège, faisant virevolter sa cape noire, finement brodée de pourpre. Les mangemorts déjà présents se turent dès l'arrivé de leur maître et le saluèrent, la plupart de façon tremblante, effrayé par l'animal menaçant qui se dissimulait sous cette fameuse cape. Tous retinrent leur souffle quand Voldemort passa près d'eux. Ce qui ne dura que de misérables secondes, parurent des heures pour les mangemorts apeurés. Finalement, le Lord atteignit son objectif et le silence pesant qui s'était installé régnait en majesté dans la pièce. Ce bref instant était l'un des préférés du sorcier, ainsi il pouvait pleinement savourer l'effet qu'il produisait sur ses minions.

« **Rapports.** » ordonna-t-il nonchalamment en faisant des mouvements circulaires répétitifs sur la tête de son serpent.

Les personnes masquées face à lui se relevèrent rapidement avant de se regarder les uns les autres, comme pour savoir qui allait prendre la parole en premier. Aucun d'eux ne purent prendre la parole puisqu'un autre mangemort déboula en trombe dans la salle et se prit un impardonnable à la vitesse de la lumière.

«** S'il y a bien une chose dont j'ai horreur, c'est les retards. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Nott ?**

–** Oui… Maître, veuillez m'excuser…** déclara ce dernier difficilement.

– **Que me vaut cet honneur ?**

– **Maître, je reviens tout juste d'une mission que vous nous aviez confié dans le monde des moldus, exécutée à la lettre sois dit en passant et nous avez fait une découverte pour le moins surprenante…**

–** Parle voyons ! Quelle est donc cette nouvelle si surprenante qui te permet cet affront à l'assiduité ?!**

– **Votre… héritier Maître.**

– **Je ne suis pas d'humeur aux plaisanteries, Nott !** _**Doloris **_! »

Les autres mangemorts tentaient en vain de disparaître, ils finirent par regarder la scène, impuissants. Allaient-ils être les prochains sur la liste de torture ? En recevant la marque, ils avaient obtenu un abonnement à vie pour les sorts impardonnables. Leur maître savait être généreux quand il s'agissait de les distribuer. Les retourneurs de temps ne pouvaient plus sauver leur décision désormais…

Nott se releva en titubant, son corps était si endolori qu'il arrivait à peine à tenir debout. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir survivre sous le courroux du Lord, mais il se devait de terminer son rapport.

« **Comme vous nous l'aviez demandé, nous avons semé la terreur dans le Londres moldu. Pendant notre raid, nous avons attaqué un orphelinat et nous sommes tombés sur un nourrisson qui vous- **_»_

Voldemort se leva soudainement de son trône en jetant une énième malédiction sur son serviteur, il fit tomber Nagini qui se trouvait sur lui à ce moment-là et elle fit par de son mécontentement en sifflant dangereusement. Le Lord la fit taire en lui répondant en fourchelangue, avant de reporter son attention sur le sorcier pris de convulsion.

« **Oserais-tu insinuer que moi, Lord Voldemort, a eu une liaison avec une misérable Moldue et eut un bâtard ?!**

– **…**

– **Où se trouve-t-il ?** claqua-t-il, sa magie tourbillonnant autour de lui semblait suffocante malgré la densité de la pièce.

– **… un elfe de maison s'occupe de lui…** » se furent les dernières paroles que Nott pu déclarer avant qu'il ne s'effondre pour de bon, sous les yeux indifférents des personnes présentes.

Le mage noir ignora son mangemort et engagea une brève conversation avec son animal de compagnie :

« _Guide-moi vers l'intrus »_ ordonna-t-il en engageant un pas rapide à l'extérieur de la salle de trône.

Cela ne prit à Nagini que quelques secondes pour repérer le parfum du nouveau venu dans la demeure. Son odeur était reconnaissable entre toute, puisque le sien était similaire à celle de son humain. Elle prit soin de ne pas lui faire la remarque, voyant qu'il était déjà d'une humeur massacrante à cause de son minion. D'ailleurs, elle se ferait bien un petit casse-croûte pour le goûter. C'est que ça creuse l'estomac de diriger le monde avec son sorcier…

Quelques escaliers descendus et détours de couloir plus tard, le serpent pointa de sa langue fourchue, une porte où elle sentait la présence de celui qu'elle traquait. Comprenant son message, le Lord rentra en fracas dans la pièce et fut accueilli par la vision d'un elfe de maison en train de donner le biberon à un nourrisson. De là où il se tenait il ne put immédiatement apercevoir le visage du bambin, et la position de l'elfe n'arrangeait pas cette situation.

Il afficha un rictus.

«** Donc… c'est mon** _**enfant ?**_ »

D'un geste brusque, le seigneur des ténèbres saisit le bambin par le cou et l'étrangla de sa main dominante. L'air autour d'eux devint aussi toxique et irrespirable que du poison. Il n'avait plus le contrôle de sa magie, elle s'échappait de ses pores par de fines particules sombres. Il avait pour projet d'éliminer ce _parasite_. Tous ceux qui l'avaient séduit et utilisé leur enfant pour régner à ses côtés firent avada kédravisé sur le champ. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse duper de nouveau.

Tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise autour du cou de l'enfant, il détailla avec attention les traits de ce dernier et fut frappé par la ressemblance entre lui et le bébé. Le petit ne faisait pas de bruit, il le détaillait lui aussi de ses yeux si similaires aux siens. Quand la prise autour de son cou se fit trop forte et que le manque d'air se faisait ressentir, les yeux couleurs rubis se fermèrent, comme prêt à accepter son destin. À cet instant précis, le masque du Lord tomba et on put lire la surprise sur son visage, lui faisant lâcher prise par la même occasion. Son esprit était proie à toutes ses interrogations sur cette rencontre pour le moins étrange.

« _Qu'est-ce que…. Il n'a pas pleuré ? Il n'est même pas effrayé par ma magie ! Intéressant… Serait-il possible que ce bébé soit réellement… le mien ?_ »

D'un bref geste de la main, le Lord lança un informulé et un parchemin apparut dans les airs :

**Nom :**

**Âge :** un mois

**Parents :** Alphard Black (porteur) et Tom Marvolo Riddle (père)

Né le 31/10/1954 à 15h57 à Londres

Parcourant le parchemin, le cœur du seigneur des ténèbres manqua un battement en voyant le nom d'Alphard Black barré. Alphard avait été et sera le seul digne d'être à ses côtés… Bien qu'il ne l'aimât pas, d'une certaine façon, Tom avait apprécié sa compagnie.

* * *

**FLASH BACK – Jour de l'an 1954**

Un bal avait été organisé, réunissant tous les sangs purs pour fêter la nouvelle année. Évidemment, le Lord y avait été convié, ainsi que la célèbre famille Black. L'un d'entre eux ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et ce n'était pas pour le déplaire, au contraire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se rencontrait, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'ils échangeaient une « discussion ».

« **Vos cheveux ont l'air magnifique aujourd'hui, My Lord.**

– **Ils sont magnifiques tous les jours.**

– **… J'essayais de vous complimenter, mais je vois qu'iI est difficile de vous séduire.**

– **Tu es celui qui rend ma situation difficile, Black**. Le mage noir illustra ses dires en se collant d'avantage au jeune homme, lui faisant sentir la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. **C'est comme ça qu'on courtise, Alphard…** ~ » poursuivit-il en susurrant dans son oreille.

La passion du moment se mélangea à l'ivresse du whisky pur feu et cette nuit-là fut le début d'une aventure langoureuse. Cependant étant tous les deux des hommes, et les grossesses masculines finissant toute en tragédie, cette relation ne pouvait durer. Alphard fut rayé de la tapisserie des Blacks, pour avoir « déshonoré » sa famille et ne voyant plus aucun intérêt pour le jeune homme, le seigneur des ténèbres lui tourna également le dos. Il n'entendit plus jamais parler de son amant depuis cela…

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

* * *

Le Lord déposa son regard sur l'enfant. Maintenant qu'il l'observait, il pouvait voir qu'il était le parfait mixte de ses parents. Il avait son regard et son nez, mais il avait hérité des cheveux ondulés et des traits aristocratiques des Blacks… Au fond de lui, Tom aurait voulu qu'Alphard ait survécu à l'accouchement. Il était évident que s'il avait été vivant, jamais il ne lui aurait permis de s'approcher de son- _leur_ enfant. Et son nom sur le parchemin n'aurait pas été barré non plus… Cependant, il aurait été de nouveau à ses côtés, comme auparavant…

Il ne lui restait plus que leur fils, comme preuve vivante de ce qu'ils avaient partagés.

Lentement, le sorcier tint le bébé maladroitement avec ses deux bras cette fois-ci, et le souleva pour qu'il puisse croiser ses petits yeux rubis qui commençaient à se fermer sous ce qu'il croyait être de la fatigue. Ses yeux brillèrent anormalement tandis qu'il murmura fièrement en fourchelangue :

« **Naos.** »

Au départ, il voulait tuer ce parasite qui empêtrait sur son territoire. Néanmoins, il avait changé d'avis il allait faire de Naos, son héritier, l'un des seigneurs des ténèbres les plus dangereux que le monde n'ait connu.

Pendant ce temps, loin d'imaginer le sort que son père lui avait réservé, le petit Naos, en ayant marre d'être secoué dans tous les sens, alors qu'il venait tout juste de boire son biberon, vomit de tout son saoul sur le mage noir, qui n'avait rien vu venir. Ce dernier resta figé, semblant réalisé ce qui venait de se produire, avant qu'il ne fourre le bébé dans les bras de sa nourrice et s'enfuit, en deux temps trois mouvement de cape couverte de substances non identifiées, sous les gazouillements joyeux de Naos.

Au départ, il voulait tuer ce parasite, mais cela pouvait attendre.

Pour le moment, il devait se désinfecter.

* * *

**N****DA :** Ici s'achève la rencontre entre Naos et son papounet ! J'ai eu cette idée de fic à force d'écouter la chanson « Daddy » de PSY, je vous jure j'ai le refrain dans la tête rien que de voir le titre… J'écris au feeling, donc je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'annonce la suite ! Par contre les autres chapitres seront plus des sortes de « _**Bonus** _» on va dire. Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous dis à bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !


	2. Toddler

**Auteure :** ILLUSTRHUÎTRE

**Genres :** Famille – Humour

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter un bref instant.

**Note à lire avant de poursuivre :** Nous sommes dans un univers alternatif où Harry est le fils de Voldemort et de Alphard Black.

* * *

**SORCERER'S HEIR**

**Chapitre 2**

_Toddler_

* * *

Cela fait maintenant un an, jour pour jour que le petit Naos était entré dans la vie de Voldemort. Et ce dernier s'en serait bien passé si vous lui demandiez son avis… 365 jours, que le gosse -son fils- brayait à en exploser les tympans des personnes alentours, dès que le Lord s'éloignait de plus d'un mètre. Le parasite, toujours en quête d'affection, était exigent et n'acceptait que celle de son géniteur et se permettait de le faire savoir aux mangemorts. Le dernier qui avait tenté de peloter « ses petites joues trop craquantes » avait fini dolorisisé par le bébé lui-même, alors âgé de 3 mois.

Si cette première apparition de magie « accidentelle » avait ravi Voldemort, ce n'était pas le cas de ceux qui recevait l'impardonnable. Depuis, plus personne n'osait s'approcher du nourrisson, aussi adorable soit-il. Cette anecdote rendait vous-savez-qui fier, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture. Il avait placé de grand espoir en son héritier…

Mais le lord avait un problème sur les épaules, un problème de taille, appelé Naos. Ne supportant plus de devoir le porter, il le posa au pied de son trône, et tout de suite, son fils émit un gazouillement joyeux, heureux de pouvoir de nouveau jouer avec cette cape ténébreuse. Il se saisit du bout de tissu qu'il amena à sa bouche pour servir de tété.

Depuis l'épisode du vomi sur sa cape préférée, le bébé avait jeté son dévolu sur le tissu, qu'il prenait désormais pour SON doudou. Et Merlin sait combien le petit garçon pouvait être possessif… Or, portant cette cape le plus souvent, il n'était pas rare de voir Naos ayant élu domicile sur les épaules de son père, mâchouillant le vêtement dégoulinant de bave…

Imaginez-vous, un seigneur des ténèbres sanguinaire, avec un bébé des plus adorables sur les épaules, en train de faire ses dents sur sa cape, en pleine réunion. N'importe qui aurait soit éclaté de rire, soit rendu gaga par la scène. Aucunes des deux réactions n'étaient autorisées, sous peine évidente de subir le courroux du Lord. Voldemort était plus facilement irritable qu'avant, avec le manque de sommeil et le poids constant sur ses épaules, sans parler de l'incompétence de ses subordonnées à effectuer des tâches basiques…

Voldemort poussa un soupir interne, en s'appuyant plus confortablement sur le dossier de son trône, Naos jouant dans sa cape.

« **M-maître ?** Appela timidement un mangemort dont il ignorait le nom. Le Lord l'analysa du regard. **Si je peux me permettre, ne serait-il pas temps pour le jeune maître d'apprendre à marcher ?** » proposa-t-il prudemment.

« **Serais-tu en train de remettre en cause l'éducation de **_**mon héritier**_** ?** » répondit ce dernier de façon menaçante en caressant sa baguette de façon suggestive. Le mangemort avala difficilement sa salive en recevant l'avertissement que lui envoyait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« **Je n'oserais jamais Maître ! Je veux simplement dire par là que si le jeune maître apprenait à marcher, vous n'auriez plus à le porter sur vos épaules ?** »

Comme s'il savait que l'on parlait de lui, Naos reporta son attention vers son père et leva les bras vers lui. Cependant, étant occupé à jeter un regard au noir à son serviteur, il ne le remarqua pas, et le bébé n'appréciant pas d'être ignoré par son perchoir partit explorer le château en rampant à quatre pattes. Personne ne le remarqua, trop occupé à éviter la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux, redoutant d'être remarqué par ces yeux rubis.

Cela faisait maintenant moins de dix minutes que le bambin rampait dans les couloirs humides et froids du manoir. Il n'avait croisé aucun adulte sur son chemin et en était déçu. Naos avait faim, mal à la gencive, il était épuisé, mais surtout, la présence de son père lui manquait.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas démonstratif, qu'il ne lui parlait jamais et qu'il le rejetait tout le temps quand il voulait désespérément qu'il lui fasse des câlins, il l'aimait. Et dans ce couloir vide, illuminé que par deux ou trois bougies, le manque de son absence était trop dur à supporter pour le bambin qui pleura d'abord à plein poumon, puis silencieusement quand il s'aperçut que personne ne vint le chercher.

À ce moment précis, il souhaitait plus que tout ne plus être seul et avoir son doudou pour l'accompagner…

* * *

Voldemort était agacé. Ses sous-fifres n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une bande de bras cassé. Qu'avait-il donc fait dans une vie antérieure pour mériter autant de malchance ? Après un énième maléfice jeté sur l'idiot qui avait osé remettre en question l'éducation de son parasite, il allait se baisser pour récupérer ce dernier supposé être à ses pieds, quand il remarqua enfin qu'il avait disparu.

Un silence pesant régna dans la salle tandis que le lord jetait de rapide coup d'œil dans tous les recoins de la pièce, espérant repérer la combinaison de mignon petit dragon qu'il lui avait mis ce matin. Il se leva d'un bond, soucieux de ne pas le trouver. Où était-il par la barbe de Merlin ?!

Il fit claquer sa langue, faisant trembler les personnes alentours, qui ne comprenaient pas la réaction de leur maître.

«** Où est-il ?** Siffla-t-il dangereusement à ses mangemorts.

– **Pardon ?** répondit une personne encapuchonnée, perdue, avant de se retrouver propulser vers le mur le plus proche par un informulé.

– **O****Ù ****EST MON ****HÉRITIER**** ! **Claqua-t-il finalement, sur les nerfs de l'avoir perdu.

– **Nous ne savons pas maître, il était là il y a quelques minutes. » **paniqua une autre personne au visage couvert par un masque.

Exaspéré, le lord lança un accio, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait mis des barrières de protection autour de son fils, le protégeant ainsi de quelconques sorts extérieurs…

«** Retrouvez-le.** » ordonna-t-il dans un gracieux mouvement de cape avant de s'en aller dans une marche rapide.

Voldemort n'était pas inquiet et encore moins frustré par la disparition de Naos, il était juste… juste… bref, il était tout sauf inquiet ! Intérieurement, il espérait que rien ne lui soit arrivé. Et s'il avait raté une marche et qu'il s'était malencontreusement blessé ? Et si un de ses subordonnés l'avait enlevé pour lui faire du chantage ? Pire, et si un espion le détenait entre ses mains ? Tant de si… une migraine commença à pointer le bout de son nez. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve avant de devenir fou !

Une heure plus tard, aucune nouvelle, ni de trace du bébé, rien. L'humeur de l'homme déjà peu joyeuse, vint plus massacrante que d'habitude.

Où était-donc Naos... ?

Agité, il transplana dans ses quartiers, dans le début de la soirée, pour tomber sur un spectacle qui lui fit rater un battement. Le bébé était là, entouré par l'étreinte protectrice de son familier, alias Nagini, dormant à point fermé sur cette dernière. Il put alors voir l'état de sa combinaison dragon, qui avait l'air d'avoir vécu des jours meilleur après sa petite aventure dans le manoir.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Tom secoua délicatement le serpent, pour ne pas réveiller le bébé, et lui souffla en fourchelangue.

« _**Où l'as-tu trouvé ?**_

– _**C'est tout ce que tu me dis **__**après que j'ai du me trimbaler avec ton parasite de 9 kilos dans tout le château jusqu'à tes quartiers ? Pas un merci, ni un bonsoir ?**_

– _**Réponds à ma question, Nagini ! **_s'emporta Voldemort, toute sa patience envolée depuis bien longtemps.

– _**Humph ! Le serpenteau était seul, **__**Tom**_, ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelait ainsi. _**Seul, dans un couloir en train de pleurer de tout son saoul et surtout affamé. Tu es irresponsable ! Tu as pourtant appris qu'il ne fallait jamais quitter des yeux un serpenteau, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!**_

– _**Tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire la morale !**_ Hurla-t-il, faisant réveiller le bébé qui pleura.

– _**Bah bravo ! C'est pas comme si j'avais passé toute mon après-midi à m'occuper de lui, pendant que monsieur jouait les seigneurs des ténèbres à deux balles et qui jette des impardonnables pour un oui ou un non ! Reprend-le ton serpenteau, avant que je ne réponde plus de rien ! »**_

Le serpent reposa le bébé délicatement sur le lit, et s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière. Ce que son humain pouvait être stupide parfois !

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, Tom était de nouveau perdu, face à son fils. Il pleurait tellement que ses joues devenaient cramoisies. En soupirant, il détacha sa cape qu'il lui donna, d'habitude ça le calmait directement, cependant, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cela empira les sanglots de Naos qui rejeta son doudou. À la place, il leva les bras vers son père, qui surprit par ce geste, accepta de le soulever à contre cœur. Il put sentir le petit se réfugier dans son étreinte maladroite et caler sa petite bouille humide contre son torse. Instinctivement, il fit de petit mouvement circulaire dans son dos et progressivement, les pleurs se turent pour laisser place à des gazouillements familier.

Ils restèrent dans cette position encore quelques temps, profitant tous deux de cet instant. Au diable les mangemorts, Nagini et tout le reste. Cet enfant avait besoin de lui maintenant, il s'en voulait amèrement de ne pas avoir pu garder un œil sur lui pendant la réunion.

«_** Pardon. **_»

Ce mot murmuré en fourchelangue, fut compris par Naos qui referma sa prise sur le vêtement de son père, le visage illuminé comme jamais. Ce n'était qu'un mot, cependant dans ce mot, et dans cette étreinte, il ressentait toute l'affection que Voldemort lui portait et cela lui suffisait. Pour le moment...

Le lendemain, tous les mangemorts purent revoir leur maître qui avait repris ses esprits, et le bébé logé sur ses épaules, jouant avec ses cheveux. Il devait réellement envisager l'apprentissage de la marche pour ce parasite.

* * *

**NDA :** Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent et aiment cette fic, sachez que même si je ne réponds pas forcément à tout le monde, je vous lis et ça me réchauffe le coeur, vous n'en avez pas idée. N'hésitez donc pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage ! Merci encore ! ;;

Dans ce chapitre, j'ai voulu montrer que malgré le temps qui passe, Voldy n'est pas habitué à son nouveau rôle de père et qu'à cause de sa maladresse, Naos se sent "insecure". Je n'arrive plus à trouver l'équivalent en français sur le moment... Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi mon coup ou non, mais bon tant pis.

À bientôt peut-être et bonne année 2020 ! x)


	3. Do you hate me that much ?

**Auteure :** ILLUSTRHUÎTRE

**Genres :** Famille – Humour

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter un bref instant.

****Note à lire avant de poursuivre ******:** Je rappelle que cette fanfiction se situe dans un **univers alternatif**. Je ne respecte donc pas forcément la chronologie de l'œuvre originale. Naos est né en 1954 et ses pères en 1926, de plus Alphard Black est bien un personnage existant dans HP, et non pas un OC, comme on pourrait le croire.

* * *

**SORCERER'S HEIR**

**Chapitre 3**

_Do you hate me that much ?_

* * *

Maintenant 8 mois que le petit Naos avait 2 ans. Depuis l'épisode de sa disparition lors de la réunion des mangemorts il y a un an, son papa avait absolument tenu à ce qu'il apprenne à marcher.

Au début, il s'était rebellé, ronchonnant à chaque fois qu'on le mettait debout. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père insistait autant à ce qu'il marche, ni le principe en lui-même de tenir en équilibre sur ses deux jambes. Après tout, il effectuait des déplacements plus rapides et faciles à quatre pattes, il ne ressentait donc pas le besoin de trouver un mode de déplacement plus efficace, au grand désarroi du mage noir.

Le comportement de son fils l'avait profondément exaspéré à l'époque, puisque n'ayant confiance en personne d'autre que lui-même en ce qui concernait la sécurité de son fils, il l'emmenait partout avec lui, sauf aux raids. Dans ces moments-là, il le laissait quelque temps avec Nagini qui se faisait une joie de garder un œil sur le serpenteau comme elle aimait l'appeler. Ainsi, à chacun de ses voyages, le sorcier devait soit porter son fils, soit l'attendre pendant qu'il essayait de le suivre. Comment vous dire que sa patience fut rudement mise à l'épreuve pendant que l'enfant se bornait à faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il fallut ruser pour motiver le petit à effectuer ses premiers pas… Dans un premier temps, pour que Naos veuille se mettre debout de lui-même, Voldemort faisait exprès de mettre tous les objets auquel son fils tenait en hauteur. Comme sa peluche favorite à l'effigie des sniffers, sur une commode aux bords arrondis pour ne pas qu'il se blesse. Cette peluche lui avait été offerte par son fidèle mangemort Abraxas Malfoy. Apparemment l'homme semblait s'être pris d'affection pour son fils et ce dernier le lui rendait bien à son grand étonnement.

Sa phobie de se lever était peut-être dû au fait que la dernière fois que le bambin avait voulu prendre quelque chose tout en étant debout, il s'était violemment pris le coin d'une table dans la tempe, provoquant une vilaine bosse, accompagnée d'un hématome. Ça l'avait tellement traumatisé qu'il n'osait plus s'approcher du meuble de plus d'un mètre, au plus grand amusement de son père qui avait trouvé la scène risible.

Ensuite, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aidait de moins en moins son fils à monter sur son lit ou le sofa dans lequel ils aimaient tous les deux s'échouer. À son grand étonnement, le petit n'utilisait sa magie que sur ses sous fifres, lorsque leurs regards se faisaient trop insistant sur sa personne et non pour ses autres besoins. Le mage noir ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non…

Mais finalement son plan avait fonctionné et son héritier faisait des efforts pour marcher de lui-même. Parfois, il lui arrivait qu'il s'agrippait aux objets alentour pour se donner de l'élan. Mais il y parvenait sous ses encouragements.

Voldemort n'était pas quelqu'un qui montrait souvent ses sentiments, il était donc difficile pour son fils de le comprendre, puisqu'il se cachait constamment sous un masque qui se voulait intimidant. Si au départ cela ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid, l'enfant en devenait anxieux, quémandant plus d'affection de la part de son paternel, au point où sa froideur en devenait synonyme de rejet dans l'interprétation de l'enfant. Et puis même s'il ne pouvait pas lire ses expressions, il ressentait ses émotions ce qui pouvait parfois être éprouvant pour lui...

Alors quand son père prenait la peine de l'encourager, cela lui donner envie de poursuivre ce déplacement étrange pour l'entendre le féliciter.

Ainsi, en cette soirée de février, le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps était pour une fois rentré plus tôt dans leurs appartements. Il avait enlevé ses robes habituelles pour une tenue plus contractée, composée d'une chemise blanche basique, dont les manches étaient retroussées et les premiers boutons déboutonnés, mais aussi d'un pantalon noir moulant. Il lisait un grimoire écrit en fourchelangue à propos de potion, tandis que son fils semblait être en train de jouer avec Nagini à moitié endormie sur ce dernier, l'enveloppant toujours de son étreinte maternelle.

L'ambiance était reposante, mais surtout silencieuse. Un peu trop au goût de Tom, qui s'était attaché aux gazouillement incompréhensibles de Naos.

Depuis quelques temps, le comportement de son fils le rendait perplexe, il semblait s'être éloigné de lui. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal pour mériter un tel traitement de son parasite ? Et puis, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il de cette distance ? N'étais-ce pas ce qu'il voulait depuis le départ ? Le lord n'en était plus si sûr…

Le lord soupira intérieurement quand il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il déposa son livre sur son torse avant de couver son petit du coin de l'œil. Décidément, il n'aimait pas cette nouvelle situation et en devenait presque jaloux de son familier. Cependant, têtu, il refoula cette idée loin de son esprit et reprit sa lecture non sans froncer les sourcils.

Quelques jours plus tard, tout semblait être redevenu à la normale, du moins en apparence. Le seigneur des ténèbres semblait de plus en plus suspicieux en ce qui concernait le comportement de Nagini et Naos. Ils conspiraient quelque chose, mais quoi ? En effet, il arrivait parfois qu'ils disparaissaient ensemble chaque après-midi, Merlin il ne savait où, et revenaient comme si de rien n'était, son fils recouvert de boue et parfumé de lavande, mais surtout fatigué.

Du fait de son emploi du temps chargé, le sorcier ne pouvait pas se permettre de les surveiller, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais bien ses activités chronophages. Il envoya donc son fidèle serviteur à sa place :

« **Je veux que tu suives mon héritier et que tu me racontes chacune de ses escapades à l'extérieur du château**, ordonna-t-il fermement en scrutant Abraxas de ses yeux rubis, plissés dangereusement. En temps normal, n'importe qui se serait déjà mis à trembler sous l'intensité de son regard, mais des années de services et d'expériences à ses côtés, avaient permis au mangemort de s'y habituer.

– **Bien, Maître. **» répondit ce dernier avant de s'en aller gracieusement.

Le lord le regarda disparaître, pensif.

* * *

Dire que Nagini n'était qu'heureuse était un euphémisme, elle brillait littéralement de joie ! À moins que ce ne soit le reflet des rayons du soleil sur ses écailles, qui la berçaient au rythme de la douce brise du jardin.

Voilà quelques semaines que son serpenteau voulait s'entraîner à apprendre la langue des demi deux jambes. Cependant, ne communiquant que dans la langue reptilienne, la femelle encouragea le petit dans cette voie.

De ce qu'elle avait compris de ses babillages, Naos souhaitaient que ses premiers mots soient destinés à son humain et à une date bien précise. Bien qu'elle comprît le vœux de l'enfant, elle ne comprenait pas l'importance de cette date. Pour elle il ne s'agissait que d'un délai au hasard qu'il s'était fixé pour son but final.

Elle avait dû mettre en place plein de stratagèmes pour poursuivre les efforts du petit, tout en gardant cela secret pour l'humain concerné. Il serait dommage que tout ce qu'ils faisaient soit en vain !

Ainsi, tous les jours, elle l'emmenait loin des demis deux jambes et faisait attention à ce qu'ils se soient suffisamment enfoncés dans le jardin du manoir, loin des regards indiscrets et des petits curieux.

Nagini débuta alors progressivement l'apprentissage de l'enfant près de champs de fleur à l'odeur satisfaisante. Au départ ils testaient ensemble les bruits qu'il pouvait faire avec sa gorge, pour analyser les capacités de son larynx. Roucoulements, gloussements, puis bruits de gorges furent au rendez-vous. Ils se transformèrent rapidement en gazouillis familiers pour former des voyelles, puis des consonnes et enfin de vrais sons reconnaissables. Le serpent n'avait jamais été plus fier de ces résultats !

Finalement, la date butoir arriva à grands pas et pour la remercier de son aide, Naos lui fit une couronne de lavande. Heureusement pour leur surprise, leur petite cachette fut découverte par un serviteur, qu'après l'apprentissage du serpenteau. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui lui avait appris comment tresser son nouvel accessoire favori, au fil de ses incrustations lors de leur moments confidentiels.

Ils avaient tout prévu: Naos devait rester sagement dans leur cachette tandis que Nagini allait chercher son père.

Elle revint rapidement à ses côtés, accompagné d'un Voldemort pour le moins curieux mais surtout agacé.

« _**Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, Nagini ? **_Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle fasse irruption pendant sa réunion et qu'elle le force à la suivre.

– _**Sois patient !**_» répliqua cette dernière, elle aussi mécontente.

Plus il s'approchait, plus l'odeur des lavandes agressait son odorat sensible à plein fouet. Tom ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui n'allait pas avec son familier tout d'un coup. Il ne connaissait même pas l'existence même de ces végétaux dans son jardin ! Le sorcier allait faire une remarque sarcastique quand il aperçut son fils assis au milieu de ces fleurs. Visiblement il devait l'attendre, vu comment ses yeux si similaires aux siens étincelaient de malice et… d'affection ?

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Naos se précipita vers lui aussi rapidement que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient et il dût s'agenouiller pour le réceptionner dans ses bras avant qu'il ne tombe. Inconsciemment, il referma son étreinte protectrice autour de lui et se redressa pour mieux repositionner le corps plus petit contre son torse.

Cette fois ci, l'odeur des lavandes lui semblaient beaucoup moins agressives. On aurait dit que le parfum s'était adouci par celui naturel de son fils. Le lord se surprit à prendre une nouvelle bouffée d'air de cet arôme et un sourire satisfait naquit ses lèvres, adoucissant son expression renfrognée qu'il portait depuis quelques temps à cause de l'éloignement de son fils. Il était heureux de pouvoir le serrer de nouveau contre lui, ainsi.

Se sentant de trop, c'est rassurée que Nagini s'éloigna de la paire père-fils pour aller chasser, les laissant profiter de cet instant.

Si un silence réconfortant s'était installé, Naos le brisa pour exprimer d'une voix cristalline sans bégaiement :

«_**Je t'aime Papa. **_»

Complètement sous le choc, d'abord d'entendre les premiers mots de son héritier en fourchelangue, mais aussi qu'il l'appelle _Papa_ aussi affectueusement, le lord ne fit qu'une chose : il resserra sa prise sur son enfant. L'émotion fut si forte qu'il dût fermer les yeux pour empêcher ses yeux de s'humidifier sous l'émotion qui l'envahissait.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il allait devenir Père et encore moins aimer un autre être que lui-même. Et voilà qu'un jour un parasite surgissait de nul part pour chambouler sa vie à jamais, jusqu'à le rendre aussi mou et guimauve qu'un Poufsouffle.

« _**Je t'aime aussi, mon parasite. **_» chuchota tendrement le sorcier en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils.

Pour rien au monde il ne rata le sourire resplendissant de Naos alors que ce dernier lui posait une couronne de lavande sur les cheveux. Le même arôme les entourant se renforça si possible et c'est ainsi qu'il comprit qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial : c'était la fête des pères.

**TBC**

* * *

**NDA :** Voilà ! Je reviens sur mes mots du tout premier chapitre de SH : j'avais annoncé que les chapitres qui suivraient ce dernier ne seraient que des « bonus » et finalement j'ai changé d'avis, se sont/seront bien des chapitres à part entière. Je me suis énormément attachée à cette fanfiction (_surtout à Naos, mais chut, c'est un secret_), c'est pourquoi j'aimerais la maintenir en vie encore quelque temps avec une réelle « intrigue ». C'est-à-dire avec des rebondissements dramatiques etc, pour le moment je considère qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Du coup dans un avenir un peu lointain, attendez-vous à voir du Slash ! Je vais réfléchir aux pairings, mais pour le moment il n'y a rien d'officiel.

Encore une fois, je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews, favorites et follows ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !

Prenez soin de vous, de vos proches et à bientôt !


End file.
